All it Needs is Ramen, and Zombies
by jigoku no taiseu
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't an uzumaki, what if he had a powerful bloodline, what if he had a cousin? Read and find out. My first fic. Narux? OCx?
1. Team Assignment Day…Surprise

A/N:

Taylor: For any readers out there this is my first fic so don't be to pissy if it sucks. If the characters are too OC please tell me and I'll try to fix it. I don't know what any pairings will be except that there will be **NO YAOI!!!!** EVER! But aside from that if you guys would be so kind as to review and vote for the following pairings….

**Naruto X ?**

**OC X ?**

Taylor: My OC is MALE! Ok. His name is Kazama Howaido, he may seem overpowered but he had a very hard life.

Howaido: My life sucked, had to get strong fast or I would have…

Taylor: Don't tell them now you baka! Wait for the flashback! Sorry 'bout that, any way I'm looking for a beta and some one who can write some lemons/limes for me. Howaido leave the disclaimer please.

Howaido: Hai Joutei-Sama, Taylor does not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime he may mention in this fic he only owns me, his original techniques, and some original names and OCs. _Dore__hiken__ niatteha! _(Now Read On!)

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought 

Inner Sakura:**Blah: **speech

Dark Howaido /**Blah/** speech /**_blah_/** thought

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 1

Team Assignment Day…..Surprise

The door to Iruka's class opened and someone walked in. Iruka looked up and saw a familiar figure in bright orange pants and a black t-shirt.

'Hm, no jacket today, that's unusual'

He looked at the blond, "NARUTO! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Heh, sorry Iruka- Sensei, my microwave exploded and set my jacket on fire."

Iruka sweat dropped 'Well that explains the jacket, but that sounds like a Kakashi excuse.'

"Just find a seat."

"Hey dobe"

Naruto looked up and saw that a boy with a pineapple shaped haircut was talking to him.

"Only graduates can be here today." Said the pineapple kid.

"Ya see this headband, it means that I _did_ graduate Shikamaru, Believe it!"

"Hm, whatever."

Naruto sat in the row with Sakura and the emo kid (you all know who I'm talking about)

"Ok you lot, settle down. You are all going to be placed in four man teams consisting of three gennins and one jonin instructor." He began to read off the teams off of a list, Naruto as usual didn't really pay attention until the very end when his own name was said.

"Finally the last team is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…"

Naruto jumped up and Sakura hung her head. "YAHOO!!" "Damn."

"… Uchiha Saskue…"

Naruto and Sakura changed places. "YES!!" **:True love prevails! Chyah!:** "Damn."

"This team will have an extra member because we just received a promising student from a soukanin (homeless ninja) academy and he graduated late last night. The last member of team seven will be Kazama Howaido."

As Iruka said this the door opened and a boy walked in with hair as white as his namesake, white silted eyes streaked with black. The boy had clothes that were so white the looked like they had never been worn. He had a katana with a white wrapped hilt strapped to his back.

The boy could feel the eyes of the class on him watching him, inspecting him.

"Howaido, I presume?"

"Hai."

"You are late."

"Gomen, I got lost on the road of life."

The entire class sweat dropped.

The boy in white let his catlike eyes roam the room pausing every so often, but stopping completely when his gaze fell upon Naruto. His eyes narrowed and he released a small amount of killer intent, well small for him. It suddenly became had for the occupants of the room to breath. He pointed at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume?"

"Um…. Yeah... You bet I am Believe it!"

The boy released his killer intent and everyone could breath again and he smiled.

"Hello…. _Itoko_."

"Collective gasp." from the entire room.

* * *

A/N: Phew Chapter 1 done sorry for the cliffy but don't worry ch 2 is on its way please vote for pairings just say what girl with who. And I really need a beta and a lemon/lime person or there won't be any at all. 

Taylor a.k.a. Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	2. I have a Cousin!

A/N

Taylor: Okay I'm back I have one thing to say **VOTE **or else I'll kill this random bystander grabs someone, puts knife at throat

Ino: Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!

Taylor: oh shit my bad, not this bystander I need her for the story.

Ino: you're damn right you need me for the story!

Taylor: sorry about the whole knife thing… hey I know you can leave the disclaimer!

Ino: fine… Taylor does not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime he may mention in this fic he only owns this story, Howaido, his original techniques, and some original names and any OCs that may appear. _Dore__hiken__ niatteha! _(Now Read On!)

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought 

Inner Sakura:**Blah: **speech

Dark Howaido /**Blah/** speech /**_blah_/** thought

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 2

I have a Cousin!!

_

* * *

_

"Uzumaki Naruto I presume?"

"Um…. Yeah... You bet I am Believe it!"

The boy released his killer intent and everyone could breathe again and he smiled.

"Hello…. _Itoko_."

* * *

Needless to say all present were shocked at the boy's statement, but none more so than Naruto. Naruto, cousin." 

"I have a family?"

At this the boy suddenly looked very weary, "no" in a voice that was little more than a whisper but was heard by all. "No, we're all we've got."

Suddenly Ino stood up and slammed her palms on the desk and said, "No way…."

"….No way you're related to Naruto you're too…too…"

"Too what?"

Ino sat down and said nothing, with a massive blush on her face.

**:TOO HOT IS WHAT:** Sakura blushed at the inner her's words

"Hn"

"Howaido, go sit with your team."

"Whatever"

"Ok, Your Jonin instructors will be here to get you shortly."

* * *

Time skip – Three hours later 

The door to the class opened and the head that poked into the room was hit by Naruto and Howaido's joint trap which consisted of a water balloon and red paint that Howaido just _happened_ to have. Nuff Said.

The now red Jonin looked at them and in a bored monotone voice said "My first impression is I hate you all, except for you," he said pointing at Howaido, "I loath you. All of you meet me on the roof in ten minuets."

* * *

Half an hour later 

"Okay I want you all to tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, whatever you want to say."

"Sensei shouldn't you go first." One of the Gennin nagged. (guess who.)

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, and I dislike some things, I have some hobbies, and I have some dreams. "

"Ok Pinky go"

'we just learned his name'

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" she trailed off and glanced at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto and Ino-pig…."

"I think she looks better than you… pinky" said a certain white haired Gennin

"…..I guess my hobby would be studying. I hope and dream to one day…" she glanced at Sasuke again, this time with a dreamy smile. The Uchiha was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable.

"Ok Captain Emo!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Uchiha Sasuke. I like very few things, and dislike a lot of things. I have no hobbies, unless you count training. My ambition is to revive my clan … and… kill a certain man..."

"Ooh scary." Sasuke glared at Howaido this time.

"Ok Blondie go."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, and Sakura-chan, and Iruka-sensei ,I dislike the three minutes it takes ramen to cook, and uptight assholes like Sasuke! And my dream …. I _will_ be the Hokage, and get everyone to respect me!"

"You in the white."

"Who me?"

"See anyone else in all white."

"Maa, just checking, my name is Kazama Howaido, I like training, ramen, creating my own jutsus, and the color white. I dislike fangirls, cowards, people who willingly serve someone weaker than them, and people who betray or abandon their comrades. My dream is to find someone who will accept me for who I am, and to _kill_ the son of a bitch who killed my mom."

"Ok then meet me at training ground 7 at five in the morning and don't eat breakfast unless you like throwing up." with that he poofed away.

Before the others left Howaido spoke up, "He's gonna be three hours late…oh and eat breakfast…you'll need the strength."

"But sensei said not to eat and be there at 5 in the morning."

"If scarecrow- sensei told you to jump off a cliff would you?"

"……."

"Don't answer that, just trust me, Ok."

* * *

A/N 

Ok ch 2 done. Please vote or I'll have Howaido kill Lee during the Chunin exams.

**_I'll do it I'm crazy!! _**

**Narux?**

**Howaidox? **

Taylor a.k.a Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	3. Toriodoshi –Sensei’s Bell Test

A/N:

Taylor: Metal Overlord92 and RAMENRAMENRAMEN you guys are my first reviewers (thanks you guys) and because of them the polls are as stands

**Naruto X OC (oh and I will never ever do yaoi)**

**Naruto X no cannon**.

If more people don't vote Naruto goes with an OC because so far that is the only clear vote. And please, please vote for Howaido's pairing if no one votes he goes with Ino (I already started with them in ch 2, inner Sakura's statement finishes Ino's thought). Also this is a FemKyuubi and FemHaku fic. By the way Howaido _**hates **_Sakura because he knows she is a weak, naggy, fangirl, who just became a ninja to be closer to Sasuke. Sakura hates him back. As such I will not accept any Howaido X Sakura votes, they may become friends but never that close.

Itachi: Why am I here?

Taylor: because you're in one of Howaido's flashbacks.

Itachi: Hn.

Taylor: don't be to excited Itachi

Itachi: This is my happy face.

Taylor: and your angry face, sad face, and all your other faces. Just leave the disclaimer.

Itachi: Hn… Taylor does not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime he may mention in this fic he only owns this story, Howaido, his original techniques, and some original names and any OCs that may appear. Dore hiken niatteha. (Now Read On.) Hn.

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought

Inner Sakura**: Blah**speech

Dark Howaido /**Blah/** speech /_**blah**_ thought

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 3

Toriodoshi –Sensei's Bell Test

* * *

Last chapter

"Ok then meet me at training ground 7 at five in the morning and don't eat breakfast unless you like throwing up." with that he poofed away.

Before the others left Howaido spoke up, "He's gonna be three hours late…oh and eat breakfast…you'll need the strength."

"But sensei said not to eat and be there at 5 in the morning."

"If scarecrow- sensei told you to jump off a cliff would you?"

"……."

"Don't answer that, just trust me, Ok."

---Next morning at eight---

* * *

Naruto, Howaido, and Sasuke all arrived at the same time as Kakashi, well fed and ready to go…. Sakura on the other hand looked exhausted and her stomach was rumbling loudly.

"Didn't take my advice did ya, huh Pinky?"

"Shut. Up. White." **:I Told You to Listen To Him:**

"Ooh, White, that's a really creative insult."

"Neither is Pinky you ass!"

"Maa." Shrugged the white haired Gennin.

"Ok now that we've had or morning argument, I'll tell you your mission…"

"Oy, Toriodoshi –Sensei (Teacher Scarecrow), get on with it already."

"Maa, relax already. Ok your mission is….is…….. survival training."

"Ooookaaayyy. Explain more Toriodoshi –Sensei."

"Your mission is to get these bells from me." With that he held up three bells.

"But Kakashi –sensei there are only three bells."

"Yes Sakura only three. That means that because this is a four man team only three of you have the possibility to pass."

"Wait... you mean..."

"That's right Pinky, Toriodoshi –Sensei said "possibility," it means that three, two, or none of us might pass. Right Toriodoshi –Sensei?"

"Correct, well now if you want to pass you need to come at me with the intent to kill, Ok?"

That statement was followed by a chorus of two Hai's from Naruto and Sakura.

"Hn." that was Sasuke.

"Intent to kill huh." That was Howaido, "Ok, when do we start."

"Right now."

With that three of the four Gennins dashed off to the trees.

"You're not gonna hide, eh, Howaido?"

"Heh, no need. I know the true purpose of this test…. Toriodoshi –Sensei…I'm sure you've wondered why my eyes are the way they are, right?"

"It had crossed my mind."

"You're about to find out. _Taiseugan!_ (Requiem Eye)"

Kakashi watched in amazement as his students eyes shifted, changed. The whites of his eyes became black, his silted white pupil became two crossed blood red slits, and the black streaked white iris of his eye became gold.

"This Toriodoshi –Sensei is the greatest form of the _Jagan_ (Evil Eye), with it I can copy anything, see anything, and do ANYTHING!" with that Howaido began to flip through handseals. "Ushi, Tora, Mi, Uma, TATSU! Ninpo: Hijutsu: Meiun Bakufuu!!! (Ninja Art: Secret Technique: Doom Blast)

Kakashi's visible eye widened as he watched the beam of concentrated white chakra racing at him. "Shunshin no jutsu! (Body Flicker Technique)"

Howaido looked over his shoulder at Kakashi who had appeared behind him, "Toriodoshi –Sensei, my Meiun Bakufuu is a blast of concentrated destructive chakra that disintegrates all in its path. Hey, you said intent to kill right?"

"Well… yes but."

"Saru, Tori, Inu. Raiton: Shiden Myaku no jutsu! (Lightning element: Violet Lightning Pulse Technique)

At point blank range Kakashi could not dodge the blast of lightning and he had no time for a Shunshin or Kawarmi, the blast hit him square in the chest. The other three students watched in awe and jealously (on Sasuke's part) as their sensei was launched through the air with a fist sized hole burned in the front of his vest. He hit the ground, hard. Howaido calmly walked over as Kakashi struggled to get his body to respond. Howaido bent down and picked up a bell. "I don't think you need this anymore eh Toriodoshi –Sensei? I think ill leave the others to get the rest of them." Howaido looked up from his fallen sensei and looked around at the trees stopping at where his teammates were hiding. "It will take all three of you to beat Toriodoshi –Sensei; the point of this test is teamwork, now I'm gonna go take a nap. I used up quite a bit of chakra there."

* * *

30 minuets later

* * *

"Oy! Toriodoshi –Sensei why the hell am I tied to the log!"

"Because even though you got a bell, you knew the purpose of the test but still attacked alone, and then you didn't help your comrades. Naruto and Sasuke barely got the bells. They fought their hardest while you took a nap! What happened to hating people who abandon their comrades, hm?"

"I…I…I'm sorry. Hey Sakura come here."

"What do you want?"

"Here take my bell, you deserve it, you worked as a team, I didn't, so take it."

"N…no I can't"

"Toriodoshi –Sensei said that if you have the bell you pass, so just take the damn bell."

"Th…thank you."

"That was very nice of you Howaido."

"Yeah well I know when I screw up Toriodoshi –Sensei, and I hate being a hypocrite."

"Ok then you all pass."

"Huh?"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura pass because they worked as a team and all have bells. Howaido passes because he knew the purpose of the test and sacrificed his bell for Sakura. Also because who ever heard of an academy student who beat a Jonin, id never live it down."

"Baka Toriodoshi –Sensei."

* * *

About an hour later near Howaido's apartment.

* * *

"I know your there Sasuke just come out and say what you want to say."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How are you so strong? You beat a Jonin in two moves, I can tell you're suppressing your chakra so much its difficult for you. How are you so strong! Why are You so strong!"

"I'll tell you why Sasuke, I'm strong because I need to be because I've trained _so_ hard since that day, the day I lost everything, and because my teacher for three years before that day was _so_ strong he was able to kill his entire clan at the age of 13. You know who I'm talking about Sasuke."

"_Him."_

"Yes, Sasuke, your brother is the reason that I'm the way I am."

_

* * *

_

_2 months after the Uchiha Massacre_

_The seven year old Howaido was in the woods trying to perform the tree walking exercise he saw his mother doing. When he felt a presence behind him, he sun around and saw a man with black hair and red eyes._

"_Hey mister your eyes are weird."_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You're one to talk little one." Indicating Howaido's silted white eyes. _

"_Mama says that my eyes are special, and they are nothing to be ashamed of."_

"_Special? How?"_

"_Well mama says it has something to do with our family's bloodlines."_

"_Bloodlines? As in plural?"_

"_Yep, more than one, I have three, two active and one dormant. I can't wait for my third, it's supposed to manifest as a sword unique to me." _(Yes the white hilted katana on his back, it will be unveiled in wave)

"_Tell me little one what is your family's name?"_

"_Um, Kazama, I'm Kazama Howaido."_

"_Can you take me to your home, I would like to speak to your mother."_

"_Um, sure, follow me mister."_

"_My name is Itachi little one._

"_Okay."_

_The next day_

"_Good morning little one."_

"_Hey Itachi-san."_

"_It's Itachi-sensei now to you kid."_

"_What? You're a ninja?"_

"_Yes, I am._

"_Last night you asked mama if you could train me huh."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Cool!"_

_End Flashback Time._

* * *

"Itachi trained me for three years, and then he killed my mom, dad, and my baby sister. He left me because he said that I had the potential to rival him, and his foolish ototo."

"Sasuke, your goal is to kill Itachi, so is mine. But the difference between us is that you will betray your friends and people that care about you to gain power, I will use my power to protect those people, so I never have to deal with that kind of pain again. No go home Little Sasuke, and leave me be."

* * *

A/N:

Taylor: Bet ya weren't expecting that huh. Sasuke and Howaido want to kill Itachi, will either succeed. Maybe. Oh and also for the Chunin exams should Orochimaru give Howaido and Naruto curse seals too. I mean they have the Jagan bloodline, the healing bloodline, and the zanpakto bloodline. And Naruto has the Kyuubi. Vote for that and Pairings

Taylor a.k.a Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	4. Mission To Wave pt 1

A/N

Taylor: Three Chapters and going strong!

Howaido: There was finally a vote for me! Thank you!

Taylor: ye the votes are as stands

**Naruto XOC 2**

**Naruto X No Cannon 1**

**Howaido X Ino 1**

**Howaido X OC**

**Howaido X FemHaku 1**

Taylor: I've decided that whatever you people vote for Howaido there will be Howaido x FemHaku just not as um… intimate as the person you vote for.

Howaido: Now its time for the wave mission right?

Taylor: Yes as well as the unveiling of Naruto's Jagan, Your Katana, and the first appearance of Kyuubi Naruto and Dark Howaido.

Dark Howaido: Two things. Do I get to kill people? And isn't my name an oxymoron, I mean it's Dark White for Kami's sake!

Taylor:……No promises on the killing part.

Dark Howaido: Fine

Taylor: Howaido could you leave the disclaimer.

Howaido: Hai Joutei-Sama, Taylor does not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime he may mention in this fic he only owns me, his original techniques, and some original names and OCs. _Dore__hiken__ niatteha! _(Now Read On!)

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought

Inner Sakura: **Blah: **speech

Dark Howaido /**Blah/** speech /_**blah**_ thought

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 4

Mission to Wave

* * *

Last Chapter

"Itachi trained me for three years, and then he killed my mom, dad, and my baby sister. He left me because he said that I had the potential to rival him, and his foolish ototo."

"Sasuke, your goal is to kill Itachi, so is mine. But the difference between us is that you will betray your friends and people that care about you to gain power, I will use my power to protect those people, so I never have to deal with that kind of pain again. No go home Little Sasuke, and leave me be."

* * *

One Month Later- Mission Assignment Center

* * *

"Ok your mission choices are babysitting, weeding a garden, chasing Tora the cat….."

"Hey we just caught that cat yesterday damnit!" /**Next time we see that cat outside of a mission we should kill it, protect the future generations, ne./**

"Well yes Howaido you did, but it escaped again."

"Damnit! I'm sick of doing these stupid D-Rank missions! Give us something better. Believe it!" that earned Naruto a smack from Howaido, "Naruto, if you continue to say that I'll disown you from the Kazama clan, after all I am the legal clan head."

"Itoko, you're mean."

"Does anyone else agree with Naruto?"

"On what, that D-rank sucks, or Howaido is mean?"

"The mission part."

The entire team agreed with Naruto.

"Well then here is your client, He is a famous bridge builder. You'll be escorting him to wave country and guarding him while he finishes his bridge."

Just then the door opened and a man in a straw hat walked in. "These brats are gonna be gardin me? They don't look to tough especially the blond and the kid with the white hair."

**/Kill him for that insult!/**

"Everyone get your gear meet me and Tazuna-san at the gate in 30 minuets."

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei."

"Hai, Toriodoshi-sensei."

* * *

Many Hours and pointless explanations later

* * *

"Oy! Toriodoshi-sensei! Did we just pass a puddle?"

"Yes we did."

"Okay, one it hasn't rained in weeks and two that puddle reflects no light."

"Exactly."

At that moment two figures erupted from the puddle and wrapped a chain around Kakashi. They gave it a sharp tug and the Jonin was torn to bloody bits.

All the while Howaido was grinning.

"Hm, So much for the element of surprise, eh boys?"

"You can't…"

"….beat us…"

"…not without your…"

"….Jonin!!"

"Heh, heh…you really think we're that defenseless."

"We'll show you what Konoha Gennin can do."

"There's no way you can beat Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

After that was said the two groups attacked each other.

"Pinky! Guard Tazuna."

"Sasuke! Naruto! You take thing number one."

"So.. are you the leader when your sensei is gone?"

"No, I'm just capable of defeating a Jonin in two moves. I may not even need to use any real jutsu on you."

* * *

* * *

"Two on one, hardly seems fair."

"Probably not, Mi, Uma, I. Suiton: Mushiburo! (Water Element: Steam Bath)

The mist ninja's eyes widened as he was engulfed in scalding steam.

"Naruto, what was that technique?"

"That was one of Howaido's original jutsu. It is a preparatory (Big word for Naru ne?) technique for this! I, Uma, Mi! Suiton: Joukiatsu! (Water Element: Steam Pressure)"

The only sound that came from the mist nin was an inarticulate scream as the pressure from the boiling water encasing him ruptured organs and pulverized bones. Then suddenly he was silent.

"Is... is he dead?"

* * *

* * *

"My cousin and the Uchiha can take care of your brother, so it's just you and me eh, Gozu-san?"

"You know me?"

"Two years ago in mist."

"YOU!"

"Long time no see. Amapanpan no Jutsu. (Bitch slap technique) 1

With the application of a chakra powered bitch slap Gozu went flying and slammed into a tree and slipped into unconsciousness.

Howaido turned and saw Meizu on the ground oozing blood from ruptured organs.

"OY! Toriodoshi-Sensei! Come out!"

"Howaido stop he's..."

"I'm what?"

Naruto spun to find a thoroughly unharmed Kakashi sitting in a tree. "Yo."

Then they felt the same killer intent from when they first met Howaido. They turned to see a thoroughly pissed Howaido glaring at Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san." Howaido's voice was cold as ice and sharp as steel. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Um…I guess I do huh."

* * *

A/N:

There is a back story as to how Howaido knows the Demon Brothers. Next Chapter Enter Zabuza! Hey did you know his name means Never Kill Again? I think that is ironic.

Vote… The Power of the FanFiction and Anime Gods Compel you!

Vote for Naruto and Howaido's pairings.

Vote for Whether or not Naruto and Howaido get Curse marks from Orochimaru.

Taylor a.k.a. Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	5. A Demon Attacks

A/N:

Taylor: I Just Resident Evil: Extinction Alice pwns. Her awesome psychic powers and Alma from F.E.A.R. have inspired me to write another Fic with Psychic Naruto! But I shall not forsake this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime he may mention in this fic he only owns me, his original techniques, and some original names and OCs. _Dore__hiken__ niatteha! _(Now Read On!)

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought

Inner Sakura: **Blah: **speech

Dark Howaido /**Blah/** speech /_**blah**_ thought

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 5

A Demon Attacks… Two Kyuubis?

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Tazuna-san." Howaido's voice was cold as ice and sharp as steel. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Um…I guess I do huh."

* * *

(A/N: I'm not gonna bore ya with Tazuna's explanation cuz ya all know it.)

* * *

As the group stepped off of the ferry they all realized that something was wrong.

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "Everyone get down!" Sakura pulled Tazuna down as massive sword flew over their heads and lodged itself into a tree. In a blur of motion a figure appeared and stood upon the hilt of the massive sword.

"Momochi Zabuza, a.k.a The Demon of the Hidden Mist. You're in the bingo book."

"Ah I see you know me. Well I know you as well, Hatake Kakashi, Konohana's Copy Ninja. You've been in _my_ bingo book for some time now."

"I'm honored, but this fight will be quick," with that Kakashi reached up and revealed his left eye.

"Hah, now you honor me Kakashi showing the Sharingan so soon, you must be eager to get on with this." Zabuza shrugged, "Doesn't matter I will not fail in my mission." With that he vanished.

The entire team seven was shocked.

"Where," **/BEHIND/**

Howaido spun….

Time seemed to slow…

The team watched as the blow fell…

As the zanbato slid slowly into his stomach…

His blood splashed on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura…

Time seemed to return to normal as Zabuza removed his blade from its bloody sheath.

As Howaido fell to his knees he looked over his shoulder and said one word. "Run."

As the team leaped back Howaido turned to Zabuza, "Five minuets. After this I have a five minuet time limit.'

"You're already dead."

"Maybe, maybe not. Chakra Rimitta Fuuin: Kai! (Chakra Limiter Seal: Release)"

For a second nothing happened. Then, an intense white light radiated from Howaido.

Although the light seared their eyes none could look away. They were mesmerized by the form that Howaido's intense chakra took.

Nine twisting, coiling fox tails.

Within Naruto something stirred.

* * *

A/N:

OOOOOOO!!! O0 Bwhahahaha! Interesting ne? For any and all who think Howaido is to powerful I think you may like my solution.

Vote for Pairings!

NaruX?

HowaidoX?

Naru/Howaido get curse seals?

One last thing because school started im gonna be updating less frequently. Sorry!

Taylor a.k.a. Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	6. Deals Made

A/N:

The Votes Are:

**Naruto X OC 4**

**Naruto X Karin 1**

**Naruto X Hokuto (Star Village Filler) 1**

**Howaido X OC 1**

**Howaido X Ino 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime I may mention in this fic I only own my OC, someoriginal techniques, and some original names . _Dore__hiken__ niatteha! _(Now Read On!)

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought 

Inner Sakura: **Blah: **speech

Yami Howaido /**Blah/** speech /_**blah**_ thought

Howaido possessed by Yami Howaido: _"/Blah/"_

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 6

Deals Made. Survival or Death?

* * *

Last Chapter

* * *

For a second nothing happened. Then, an intense white light radiated from Howaido. 

Although the light seared their eyes none could look away. They were mesmerized by the form that Howaido's intense chakra took.

Nine twisting, coiling fox tails.

* * *

Within Naruto something stirred 

"Nine chakra tails…"

Those three words seemed to break the spell that Howaido's chakra had on the onlookers. With a feral sounding scream Naruto fell to the floor clutching at his stomach.

Howaido turned his face up at Zabuza with his eyes shut. When he opened them they were black and gold and red.

"I know those eyes from somewhere."

"Don't remember, eh, Zabuza? Here, let me remind you." Howaido forced his protesting body to move, and in a single fluid motion he stood, drew his katana, and executed a simple diagonal slash on Zabuza. All in the blink of an eye.

Zabuza leaped back, a paper thin cut on his torso. "Heh, not bad kid but still not good enough…"

Zabuza made as if to keep talking but was cut off, "So Zabuza ya still don't remember me huh? I guess I'll need to make it crystal clear."

Howaido held the katana horizontal before him, griping the hilt with two hands. He turned his face down and began to speak.

"I think its time… **SING A FUNERAL SONG! **_**TAISEU!"**_ Howaido's sword began to glow and shift. When it stopped moving it was a completely different blade.

Double-edged, it began two feet wide at the hilt, gradually narrowing to half a foot at the middle of the blade then widening again then finally curving to a deadly point at the tip.

"Taiseu hasn't shown herself in soooo long, she reeeaaally wants to sing you a dirge. _/Would you deny a lady her simple pleasures/"_

Howaido looked up; Zabuza's blood ran cold at the expression on Howaido's face.

"Yami Howaido, now I remember you, Howaido is too injured to keep fighting?"

"_/Yes, Hai, correct, affirmative. Yep, yep, yep. To hurt, to injured, to weak to keep goin! But not meh, oh no, no, no, not meh. Now I'm gonna kill ya, destroy ya, slaughter ya! It's gonna be soooo much fun, haven't fought, haven't killed, haven't felt warm blood in ages. Wanna help meh, indulge meh, help meh get meh fill of death/"_

* * *

In Howaido's Mindscape

* * *

"Damn, I dropped my defenses to much, I let him through, he won't stop at Zabuza, and he'll kill them all. If we're lucky my blood loss will kill him. Can't you put me back in control?" Howaido looked up at the regal looking woman, white kimono, white hair, white eyes. The spirit of his sword, Taiseu. 

When she spoke her voice was a whisper, "_i'm sorry, love, but in the state you're in, you'll just die sooner. i can't allow that, love. you still have a part to play in this word, and death is not your part, love."_

"Then what is my part, _love,_ Huh?"

"_you will know soon enough…i must go, i will return shortly."_ With that Taiseu glided down the corridors of his mind and vanished.

* * *

Back in reality

* * *

The clearing was unrecognizable from when they arrived in it. The battle between Yami and Zabuza had all but destroyed all the trees in the area and more than once Team Seven and Tazuna had almost gotten dragged into the fray. Naruto was still grasping his stomach occasionally shouting out unintelligible feral noises. 

Suddenly a pillar of red chakra shot out of Naruto's stomach and wrapped around Yami's writhing chakra tails, injecting itself into his body. With an odd noise the fatal wound on Yami's chest closed, leaving only a thin, pale scar.

Then with a horrendous ripping and shredding noise the blood red chakra tore seven of the white chakra tails away, and with a whoosh it and its "passengers" returned to Naruto's stomach.

"_/NO, NO, NO, NO! I just got out, I just started this fight, I aint done yet/"_

"Disappear."

"_/NOOOO/"_

With that the insane look on Howaido's face vanished, leaving only an exhausted look.

Howaido turned away from Zabuza and looked at Naruto's form with his Taiseugan. He saw the massive silhouette of a nine tailed fox devouring seven writhing white tails, with each tail it consumed Naruto's chakra grew more intense.

Before losing conciseness he said "Taiseu, what have you done?"

* * *

A/N: 

Does anyone know just what Taiseu did? Send me a private message if you think you do, don't put it in reviews or people will steal your thought. If you guess right I'll add you to my fave authors.

Oh and you have two more chapters to vote for the pairings before they are locked in.

You have till the start of the forest of death to vote for Naruto and Howaido's curse seals.

Now what I said at the beginning of the first chapter I take back, if the characters are OC, well, it's my story so freakin' deal with it.

Taylor a.k.a. Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne

* * *


	7. Awaking and First Meetings

A/N

The Votes are as stands

**Naruto X OC 4**

**Naruto X Karin 1**

**Naruto X Hokuto (Star Village Filler) 1**

**Howaido X OC 1**

**Howaido X Ino 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime he may mention in this fic he only owns me, his original techniques, and some original names and OCs. _Dore__hiken__ niatteha! _(Now Read On!)

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought

Inner Sakura: **Blah: **speech

Yami Howaido /**Blah/** speech /_**blah**_ thought

Howaido possessed by Yami Howaido: _"/Blah/"_

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 7

Awaking and First Meetings

* * *

Last Chapter

* * *

With that the insane look on Howaido's face vanished, leaving only an exhausted look.

Howaido turned away from Zabuza and looked at Naruto's form with his Taiseugan. He saw the massive silhouette of a nine tailed fox devouring seven writhing white tails, with each tail it consumed Naruto's chakra grew more intense.

Before losing conciseness he said "Taiseu, what have you done?"

* * *

As if Howaido's loss of conciseness was a queue, Zabuza was suddenly wrapped in ninja wire while being simultaneously struck in several places by senbon.

Team 7 and co. watched as Zabuza's body drooped forward still supported by the wires, this was accompanied by the appearance of two ninja, one looked like a Mist ANBU while the other wore a hunter Nin mask with a mist symbol on the forehead.

"Fuck, we finally got 'im eh Snow?"

"Yes we did Gliss."

"Oy! Konohana Nin! Thanks soooo much for wearing him down. We'll be goin' now, bye, bye now!"

With that the hunter Nin grabbed Zabuza's limp body and they all disappeared in a swirl of water.

* * *

Timeskip Next day

* * *

Howaido's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright…. Or tried to.

**WHAM!**

Howaido's eyes widened to comical proportions as he was sent rocketing back to the floor as a result of colliding with a forehead…. But not just any forehead….THE FOREHEAD!!

"AAAHHHHGGG!!! Damn you Pinky!"

"DAMN ME!! **DAMN ME!! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT DECIDED TO SIT UP AM I?!?!?"**

"……"

"**EXACTLY!! AND HERE I WAS TAKING CARE OF YOU TOO!"**

"How long was I out?"

Sakura does not hear the question over her irrelevant ramblings.

"Sakura, I need to know, how long?"

Upon hearing his tone sakura calmed down and responded. "Two days, now."

"Damn, I need to talk to Naruto."

"Wait! We need to find Kakashi Sensei and tell him you're up."

"No, I need to speak with Naruto, like, NOW."

"Ok, I think he is in the forest a ways off from the house..." Sakura trailed off as her white haired teammate dashed from the room.

* * *

At the same time, in the forest

* * *

Naruto was passed out on the forest floor from exhaustion.

Even in his exhausted state he was still a ninja, so he woke up as soon as he felt someone enter the clearing.

He looked around and saw an attractive girl a bit older than him gathering flowers.

"Oy! Neesan! Why are you all alone in the forest?"

"Oh, I didn't see you there, and to answer your question I'm gathering herbs so my friend can get better sooner,"

"Oh, you must know a lot about medicine then, Neesan, right?"

"Oh, not as much as I would like, but I do know quite a bit about healing."

"that's cool, do you want some help."

Yes, please, but first I want to ask a question, why were you asleep on the ground, and don't say it is comfortable."

"Hn, I was asleep because I got tired from training so much."

"Training, why, are you a ninja?"

With a wide grin Naruto tapped his headband and proudly declared, "You betcha Neesan! I'm gonna be the strongest ninja ever, that's why I gotta train so hard."

"Do you train for the sake of being stronger, or do you train to protect your precious people?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have a precious person?"

"Are you implying something?"

The girl sweatdropped. "Um, no I'm asking if there are any people you would fight for, live for, or die for?"

"Yes, there are." Naruto smiled as he thought of Iruka, The Old Hokage, and now his cousin.

"Good, then become stronger for them, and there is no limit to your strength." After saying that the girl rose to leave.

"Wait! Neesan, you didn't say your name."

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Haku."

"Heh, your name means the same thing as my cousin's, and my name Is Kazama Naruto, and don't you forget it."

"I don't think I will. Goodbye for now Naruto, see you in another life."

"Ja Ne, Haku-san."

* * *

A/N

Phew I kind of rushed to post this but it still took me several hours to write it.

Now I will bombard you with subliminal messages.

VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE.

Got the message? Good NOW VOTE or Yami will kil you. YAY!

Taylor a.k.a. Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	8. First Meetings pt 2

A/N

**AAAAAAANNNNNDDD THEEE VOOOTESSSS AAAAARREEEEEE SEEEETT!**

**The Pairings are**

**Kazama Naruto X OC (With 4 votes)**

**Kazama Howaido X OC (With 1 vote, it tied with Ino but this gives me more creative space)**

For anyone that dislikes these pairings….. TO BAD!! YOU SHOULD HAVE VOTED!!!

In this chapter Howaido will begin his transformation from the Uber-Powerful-Super-Kekkei Genkai wielding-Super Ninja with a slight superiority complex, to a highly skilled ninja with a plethora of sneaky tricks (several uber ones) and more laidback goofy attitude. He's doing a 360! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime i may mention in this fic i only own my original techniques, and some original names and OCs. _Dore__hiken__ niatteha! _(Now Read On!)

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought 

Inner Sakura: **Blah: **speech

Yami Howaido /**Blah/** speech /_**blah**_ thought

Howaido possessed by Yami Howaido: _"/Blah/"_

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 8

First Meetings pt 2

* * *

Last Chapter

* * *

"Wait! Neesan, you didn't say your name." 

"I'm sorry about that, my name is Haku."

"Heh, your name means the same thing as my cousin's, and my name Is Kazama Naruto, and don't you forget it."

"I don't think I will. Goodbye for now Naruto, see you in another life."

"Ja Ne, Haku-san."

* * *

To Howaido's crippled senses the forest was indistinct, blurs of browns and greens. With splashes of light and sound scattered throughout. 

He was making a beeline to the first remotely human scented….um…scent.

When he got to the source of the scent he found not Naruto as he had hoped but a large clearing with a small river dividing it.

But it was not the clearing he saw, but rather, the person in it, perched atop a large slab of stone overhanging the river, shaded by the trees.

It was a girl, probably the most attractive girl he had seen in his life, she was atop the boulder in a semi-cross-legged position, plunking away at the strings of a strange instrument with a bored expression on her face.

Just as his hair and eyes were his defining feature they were her's as well, shocking green hair that looked like it was several different shades of the color, and vibrant eyes that looked like liquid gold.

She looked at him with an amused expression on her face, "Sooo, you're the kid that went psycho on Zabuza-teme, eh?"

Howaido's eyes widened clearly registering his shock, "How did you know that?" it was more of an accusation than a question.

"Oh, right you passed out before me 'n' Haku-Chan got there. Fucking asshole couldn't take care of 'imself had to rely of me 'n' Haku to save his sorry ass. Humph! Some demon he is." All this she said wile absently fiddling with her instrument, winding some "keys' at the top of it, then testing the tautness of the strings with a well manicured nail. '''plunk''' (**A/N: If you don't know what her instrument is by now you're a moron.)**

"Wait, he's not dead?"

"Nope, Haku is actually getting some herbs right now to help him heal faster."'''twang'''

"So you're in league with Zabuza…then you have the same objective… kill Tazuna-san right?"

"Shut up. Don't you dare try to assume anything about why I'm here."'''ping'''

"Then enlighten me. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because someone precious to me has allied their self with a monster, I'm here to make sure he does not harm her in any way."'''twong'''

"Haku, right? She allied herself with Zabuza?"

"Yeah, if anything happened to her I dunno what I would do." She abruptly put her hand on the strings and stopped their vibrating.

"So you hold us no ill will?"

"None at all."

"Very well then. Three questions: One; What is your name? Two; Have you seen a kid about my age with blond hair and blue eyes? And Three; What the hell is that instrument?"

"One; My name is Glissa, just Glissa. Two; no I haven't seen your cousin. And Three; This, my friend, is a guitar."

"What's a guitar?"

"It is the name of this kind of instrument, you moron."

"Oh…"

Glissa looked up and closed her eyes as if hearing something. Then she suddenly leaped up and landed right in front of Howaido. She tilted her head to the side and held out her guitar. "Take it, it's not a normal guitar, it is battle ready, you can channel chakra into it and it is damn near indestructible."

"Wha… I don't know how to play a guitar, or us it in a fight!"

"Experiment, that's what I did."

Howaido took the guitar like he was receiving an ancient weapon.

Glissa gave Howaido a sly look, it unnerved him, then she took several quicksteps forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek, leaving him stunned and blushing.

"Bye, bye now Howaido-kun! See ya soon!" With that she dashed off into the forest.

After that Howaido completely forgot about Naruto and strolled back to Tazuna's house fiddling with his new guitar.

* * *

A/N

YEAH!! Another chap done 2 chaps in 2 days man!! Im gonna try to do another on Sunday.

For any who wonder, yes, Glissa is Howaido's future girl.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Glissa…just Glissa

**Age: **13

**Hair: **shoulder lengthMulti-shaded-green

**Eye Color:** Gold

**Village:** Apparently Kiri

**Rank:** Apparently ANBU

**Weapons:** Ninja wire, barbed wire, various guitars

**Skills:**

IQ higher than Shikamaru's but to lazy to use it

Great speed when she feels like it

Unflinching loyalty

Incredibly versatile

* * *

Now you people still have till the forest of death to vote for the cure seals, but not for Naruto any more I'm gonna make him stronger in a different way. Vote for Howaido's curse mark status. If no one votes ill choose myself.

Taylor a.k.a. Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	9. Explanations

A/N:

Taylor: I really don't know why I gave Howaido a guitar, or really where the concept for Glissa came from. I was probably thinking of Fooly Cooly.

Did anyone see the change in his personality?

I have big secret plans….some evil….some not. Now where is that damnable cat?

Jingles: Here I am Joutei-Sama. Merow.

Taylor: -sweatdrops- did you say merow?

Jingles: That is how I talk. Merow.

Taylor: It's bizarre is what it is.

Jingles:…….Hngh, what did you want Joutei-Sama? Merow.

Taylor: Oh, yeah, Jingles! Fetch my Nodachi!! The city is being attacked by zombies, and I can't find my pistol.

Jingles: WHAT!! I'm a FUCKING CAT!! How the hell do you expect me to carry a seven foot long katana! Merow.

Taylor: Cat you may be. But you are a MAGICAL CAT!!!

Jingles: Damn got me….AHHHHHH!!!! ZOMBIE!!! Merow.

Zombie 1: Ungggggh.

Taylor: OH SHIT!!

Jingles: I'll go get the sword!! Merow.

Taylor: Hurry up! my only weapon is a keyboard right now, and I still need it to write!

Jingles: Here's the sword! Merow.

Ten minuets and twenty dead-again zombies later.

Taylor: Damn, Jingles, leave the disclaimer. Then I want you to patrol the perimeter.

Jingles: Hai Joutei-Sama. Merow. Taylor does not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime he may mention in this fic he only owns me, his original techniques, and some original names and OCs. _Dore__hiken__ niatteha! _(Now Read On!) merow.

* * *

Kyuubi: **"BLAH"** speech **'BLAH'** thought

Inner Sakura: **Blah: **speech

Yami Howaido /**Blah/** speech /_**blah**_ thought

Howaido possessed by Yami Howaido: _"/Blah/"_

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 9

Explanations

* * *

Last chapter

* * *

Howaido took the guitar like he was receiving an ancient weapon.

Glissa gave Howaido a sly look, it unnerved him, then she took several quicksteps forward and kissed him quickly on the cheek, leaving him stunned and blushing.

"Bye, bye now Howaido-kun! See ya soon!" With that she dashed off into the forest.

After that Howaido completely forgot about Naruto and strolled back to Tazuna's house fiddling with his new guitar.

* * *

Back at Tazuna's house

* * *

"Hey Kakashi sensei, look there he is!"

"I already knew that Sakura…. What do you want a cookie or something?"

Naruto and Sakura sweatdropped and Saskue was emo.

Howaido walked up completely oblivious to the killer intent that was being directed at him.

"Damn it Howaido! You were in such a rush to talk to Naruto and you didn't even bother looking for him! Then you come strolling back with a… with a… what the hell is that?"

"It's a guitar Sakura."

"What's a guitar?"

"An instrument."

"An instrument."

"Ya know, they make music." Even Saskue sweatdropped at the deadpan.

Sakura began to babble incoherencies again, while making strangling motions with her hands.

"Anyhow, I met an interesting person. She said that Zabuza is alive."

"I thought as much." Everyone looked at Kakashi with a questioning expression.

"Let me explain, first senbon are not usually used as a lethal weapon and can be used to put someone in a death-like state, and second hunter nin are supposed to dispose of the body on the site of the kill."

"So you're saying that training starts tomorrow? Right?"

"Yes, I guess there's more to your head than white hair."

"Thank you, now I need to speak with my cousin," Nobody moved. Howaido twitched, "In private if you don't mind!"

* * *

Five minuets later Howaido and Naruto were in the forest.

* * *

"Ok what did you want to talk about?"

"Naruto… have you felt stronger since I… I mean Yami fought Zabuza?"

"Um…well yeah I have felt stronger, more energetic. I mean than before."

"Do you know why, Itoko?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes, I do. I will show you." With that Howaido touched his index finger to Naruto's forehead.

* * *

Suddenly Naruto was standing in a place he did not recognize. It looked like a sewer. He could see four figures standing just out of the circle of light that he was standing in. One of them stepped forward, it was Howaido.

"Howaido, where are we?"

"We, dear cousin, are in your mind. We are here to show you just why you feel stronger."

"We?"

Howaido looked over his shoulder and made a beckoning motion with his hand. At once the other three figures stepped into view.

One looked like Howaido, but with black hair, black eyes, and snow white shackles on his arms, legs, and neck. From the shackles there ran a silvery white chain.

At the other end of the chain stood a regal looking woman, white kimono, white hair, white eyes.

And the final person. She looked beautiful, but in a savage, feral way. She had blood read hair, blood red, slitted eyes. And her defining features, at least on her face, three thin whisker marks on either cheek, identical to his own whiskers.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce to you, Yami…"

/**Helloo, wittle Naru-chan!/**

"Just ignore him, my sword Taiseu…"

"_hello, kazama naruto, i am pleased to meet you."_

"And last, but most definitely not least… Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"**Hello Naruto-jinteki****. Or maybe I should call you Tengoku****-Sama, hm?"**

"Taiseu, would you care explaining to myself and Naruto just what you have done?"

"**Actually Howaido-jinteki, let me explain it. First off the white lady there was worried that the wannabe fox was gonna die from his injuries, which were the reason that Yami there got out in the first place. Soooo, she came to me with a deal. The deal was I save Howaido, and I could take up to seven tails worth of chakra from him…. And give it to my dear Tengoku-Sama."**

"Wait, so in exchange for saving me Taiseu gave Naruto the majority of my chakra….. WITHOUT MY KNOWING!!!"

"_i am so, sorry love ,it was the only way."_

"ONLY WAY MY ASS!!!! YOU KNOW WHY I HAD THAT MUCH CHAKRA, DON'T YOU? IT'S BECAUSE OF MY EYES!!! AND I HAVE THOSE BACAUSE OF THAT DAMN _**UCHIHA**_!!" Howaido spoke the name like a curse.

**/Ha-ha! You got punked, Hikari/**

"SHUT UP YAMI!!"

Howaido said it with such intent that Yami stopped his giggling.

"What's done is done, I guess. I just need to train harder to make up for my lessened chakra."

"**Meh, don't worry to much Heki****-Kitsune**** you still have four tails worth of super dense chakra, which is more than any other normal human."**

"True….. Naruto!"

Naruto's brain was still trying to process the overflow of information he just got. But he snapped out of it when he heard his name. "Y…yes?"

"Naruto, your chakra is different now, that means it will be even harder for you to control, so you need to train hard too, but to control your super excess of chakra."

"Ok, let's go train!!"

"Naruto, it's nighttime…"

"Oh…."

Everyone sweatdropped, even Yami and Kyuubi.

"Ok, Naruto lets go back to the house, eat, sleep, and then begin training at first light."

"Works for me!"

* * *

A/N:

Phew… yay I'm done! And the zombies have stopped attacking my house…

Okee Dokee now its time for...

**

* * *

**

**Yami- **Dark

**Jinteki- **Human (Kyuubi uses it in a derogatory sense)

**Tengoku- **Warden (Again Kyuubi uses it in an insulting way, and only when referring to Naruto.)

**Hikari- **Light (Yami refers to Howaido with this)

**Heki-** False

**Kitsune-** Fox

* * *

Taylor a.k.a. Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	10. Training in wave

A/N:

Taylor: Bwahahahahahaaahahahahahahaaahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!

Jingles: Joutei-Sama, stop that stupid laugh. Merow.

Taylor: you're no fun.

Jingles: You're being stupid. Merow.

Taylor: you're being mean.

Jingles: your point? Merow.

Taylor: Hngh, hey don't ya wanna know the training i have planned for Howaido and naruto?

Jingles: not really. Merow.

Taylor: why not?

Jingles: because, no matter what you say, i am some twisted, broken off part of your personality. Merow.

Taylor:

Jingles: I'm a part of you... so i know what you enjoy doing to your characters. Merow.

Taylor: oh... hadn't thought of that.

Jingles: I'll leave the disclaimer while you check your self into the funny farm for multiple personality disorder.

Taylor does not own Naruto, bleach or anything from any anime he may mention in this fic he only owns me, his original techniques, and some original names and

OCs. _Dore__hiken niatteha! _(Now Read On!) Merow.

* * *

Kyuubi: "BLAH" speech 'BLAH' thought

Inner Sakura: Blah: speech

Yami Howaido /Blah/ speech /_blah_/ thought

Howaido possessed by Yami Howaido: _"/Blah/"_

People: "Blah" speech 'Blah' thought

* * *

Chapter 10

Training in wave

* * *

Last chapter

* * *

"Naruto, your chakra is different now, that means it will be even harder for you to control, so you need to train hard too, but to control your super excess of chakra."

"Ok, let's go train!!"

* * *

The morning after Naruto's trip into his own head

* * *

The dawn found naruto sitting atop Tazuna's house. He was tired, for some reason it had taken allot out of him when he yelled at Inari, Tazuna's grandson.

He had been on the roof all night, not that he didn't sleep though. He had heard Howaido yelling at Inari as well, for being an ignorant ass, making everyone else share in his misery for no reason, and for thinking his life was enough to turn him emo and angsty. He warned him away from the path of angst because he might end up like Saskue. That made naruto smile a little. But it also made him think of what Howaido said inside his head...

_Flashback_

"ONLY WAY MY ASS!!!! YOU KNOW WHY I HAD THAT MUCH CHAKRA, DON'T YOU? IT'S BECAUSE OF MY EYES!!! AND I HAVE THOSE BACAUSE OF THAT DAMN _UCHIHA_!!"

_Flashback end_

"Uchiha..." the word made him feel strange, because his greatest rival was Saskue, an Uchiha, and now his cousin... his only family, had some problem with the Uchiha clan.

So caught up was naruto in his musings that he didn't notice his cousin leap up onto the roof.

"Oy! Naruto, lets get going, the others already left to train."

"Huh... oh! Okay I'm coming'"

* * *

A few minuets later

* * *

Kakashi watched as three of his students ran up and down trees, a basic chakra control and chakra building exercise.

He turned to look at Howaido, who was not running up the trees, just standing there, eyes closed, feet apart, and hands in the tora seal. Suddenly he sprang forward eyes still shut and his hands hit a tree, open palming it, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18, 20, 22, 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40 times. Hitting the same spot every time, with eyes still shut. Then he leaped back and suddenly he seemed to kick off of the air, and with his eyes still closed send his foot through the tree in the same place as his palm strike, all in a few seconds. Kakashi had exposed his sharingan about 4 palms into Howaido's assault of the tree and was amazed that Howaido had used no chakra to enhance his strikes, it was just strength, he was also amazed at the precision that his student had, with his eyes shut even. And the speed, the only person he had ever seen move that fast was Gai his bizarre jumpsuit wearing, fuzzy eye browed friend, who was a taijutsu master.

And he was extremely curious about how Howaido had seemed to propel himself forward without touching the ground.

"Oy! Howaido, how did you do that?"

"Do what, Toriodoshi-sensei?"

"The precision, the speed, you kicked off of the air…"

"It is part of my taijutsu style."

"And what style is that?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well whatever it was, it looked to be a very interesting style."

"You have no idea."

"Hm, if you say so… Sakura!"

Sakura fell out of the tree she was running up. "OW! What do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

"I want you and Howaido to go to the bridge and guard Tazuna-san, okay?"

"Do we have a choice? Eh Toriodoshi-sensei?"

"No not really."

"Fine, sakura come on, lets go."

"Grr, just relax the bridge isn't going anywhere."

Howaido and Sakura walked off in the direction of the bridge.

* * *

Many hours later

* * *

Naruto and Saskue stumbled into the house

"We made it all the way to the top…"

"Yeah, both of us."

"O, tatsh gretae geuyse!" Translation: "O, that's great guys!"

"Damn it White don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting!"

"Wuhar oo mu oom?" Translation: "What are you, my mom?"

"You're disgusting!"

"Oor stoop-ed!" Translation: "You're stupid!"

Sakura started bashing her head against the table.

"To far Toriodoshi-sensei?"

"Little bit."

"Heh, heh, my bad."

"Okay all of you, get a good night sleep, because tomorrow you're just gonna train some more."

A chorus of groans and a steady string of thuds from Sakura greeted that.

* * *

Later that night in Howaido's mindscape

* * *

"Wh…wha…what is this place? This isn't Taiseu's corridor."

"**You are correct, heir of the bloodline."**

"Who are you?"

"**Ahh, the question is who are you? Are you Hikari Howaido or are you Yami Howaido. Or… are you someone else entirely. I for one find that distinctions such as Yami and Hikari are meaningless in the end. After all, you are who you are. It would disrupt the storyline if you were someone else, yes, it would."**

"Okay, Mr. Cryptic, let me rephrase that, what is your name?"

"**My name…I never really had a name, But I guess you could call me Nazo."**

"Enigma, huh? I guess it suits you, or the way you talk at least. Now stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself."

"**Very well then, but first I will tell you, that your clan is, if you trace it back far enough, not entirely human."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Hanyo."**

That one word hit Howaido like a ton of bricks, and raised thousands of questions.

But before he could ask any of them Nazo emerged from the shadows.

Tall, with an air of confidence about him, black hair streaked with gold, reddish-gold slitted eyes, fangs protruding out of his tight-lipped smile, claws.

But what made Howaido stare was the man's tail….. tail and ears. He had a black fox tail tipped in gold, with fox ears in the same pattern.

"You…you're a Yoko…"

"**Yeah, I am, if that is what you want to call it, can you feel it now? Can you feel your demonic heritage flowing through your veins, through your tenketsu?"**

Howaido looked down at his hands and saw that his fingernails were lengthening into claws like Nazo's and his aura was streaked with black and gold chakra, not just white.

"**It was a custom for your clan to seal a yoko into a newborn child, to empower them, give them an ace-in-the-hole, and hopefully to awaken their Hanyo blood. Unfortunately the non-lethal process died with your mother, seeing as Naruto's father had to use the lethal method because the summoning process went south."**

"Wait you mean that Kyuubi was summoned?"

"**Uh, yeah. Unfortunately something disrupted the process and Kyuubi came out kinda crazy… well the only way for the non-lethal sealing method to work is for the summoned yoko to consent to the sealing, and when Kyuu was on a rampage she kinda couldn't consent, and 'cause she was destroying the village his dad saved the village and finished the sealing in one fell swoop."**

"Wait, you're telling me you consented to be sealed in me?"

"**Well yeah, I mean Makai is kinda boring, and the non-lethal process doesn't stuff me in a cage."**

"Does Taiseu know about you?"

"**Nah, she can't even sense me in here." **

"Why not?"

As if to answer the question Nazo simply held up a swirling sphere of black and gold chakra.

"So you stuffed all your chakra into that, and that keeps her from sensing you, but also keeps your chakra away from me right?"

"**Heh, you're sharp kit, I think it's time to release my chakra, Taiseu will sense me buuuut, now that you know I'm here she won't do anything."**

"Wait, what will happen when you let your chakra go?"

"**Maa, you'll see in the morning, bye, bye now."**

With that Howaido was ejected from his mindscape, and back to the realm of sleep.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Howaido woke to find that the entire team 7 was staring at him. From about 3 inches away from his face.

"Hngh, g'mornin' everyone, why are you in my personal bubble?"

Kakashi just grabbed a square object and put it in front of Howaido's face. In it he saw a boy about his age with white hair streaked with black and a small amount of gold, with pale gold slitted eyes, and rather long canine teeth poking out of his mouth.

-Yawn! - "Oh, that guy looks cool who is he?"

"Um… Howaido…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Umm…That's you."

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" Howaido could hear Nazo and Yami laughing in the back of his head.

* * *

A/N:

Yes Naruto has demon blood too, but the blood of the Kazama clan takes a Yoko to awaken it and Kyuubi is not, well, she doesn't remember what she has to do in Naruto's body.

**

* * *

**

**Hanyo-** Half- Demon

**Yoko- **Demon Fox

**Makai-** Hell/ World of Spirits/ World of Demons

**Nazo-** Enigma

* * *

Nazo is significantly weaker than Kyuubi, he only has five tails, but the difference is that he gives Howaido his chakra willingly, while Kyuubi has to be forced to give it to Naruto.

Taylor a.k.a. Jigoku no Taiseu signing out

Ja Ne


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

GREETINGS ALL! I have moved to a new Pen name, and will no longer be using this one. I will be taking ALL of my stories, and completely rewriting them, as i have gone over them and found them to be...not to my current standards. Some of you might not like this, but i can assure you, it will be for the better. The URL for my new profile can be found on the profile page of THIS pen name. Enjoy, and I hope to see you there.


End file.
